Ankle injuries are one of the most common injuries suffered world-wide. Sprains, strains, and/or fractures can occur during active exercise, sports competition, and even when walking in an office or along the street. Some individuals recover from ankle injuries without active treatment. On the other hand, ankle injuries often result in residual effects (e.g., local weakness and/or loss of balance). Residual effects may be reduced and/or eliminated by well-designed and executed rehabilitation exercises and/or treatment.
A course of rehabilitation may address various goals. For example, goals may include total body balance, range of motion, strength, coordination, and/or stabilization. A variety of exercises may address one or more of these goals. An exercise device that provides a variety of ankle strengthening exercises may address multiple goals. Achieving these goals may help to prevent recurrent injury, to speed recovery, and/or reduce pain.